Love is an alien language
by RapunziexFlynn
Summary: Cece and Gunther, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 3 girls chanted, as I looked at the floor. They ran off, as I looked at them. "Hey, do not listen to them. They are just mad they do not have any true friends." Gunther said, while I laughed at his comment… "Yeah… I'm glad I have you." I stated, matter of factly. Contains:Gece,Reuce,Tynka


**Hey hey hey! So I was wondering, that I should make an extremely into romance thingamajig ;). A hah, so let's try this out! I'm typing this up on 27" iMac so it'll be quite long :D. Kk so this is chapter 1 :D. Oh and btw, if you're reading this in the future, I do proofread but i'm lazy at this moment so I will not, haha. I will let auto correct do it for me ^.^**

Love is an alien language

Chapter 1: It's called pizza

_Cece and Gunther, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 3 girls chanted, as I looked at the floor. They ran off, as I looked at them. "Hey, do not listen to them. They are just mad they do not have any true friends." Gunther said, while I laughed at his comment… "Yeah… I'm glad I have you." I stated, matter of factly. We continued to build our lame sand castle._

"_Umm, Cece," Gunther said, "this is for you." He pulled out a red, fresh flower with many petals._

"_Aww! That rose is beautiful!" I took it from his hand and inhaled the wonderful scent. I hugged him, and he hugged me as well. _

_He clinged on to me for a long time. Boldly but rudely, I asserted him, "Uh...You can let go now. Squeezing me to death here!"_

"_Oh. Umm, sorry." He pulled away quickly, and flashed a shy smile. "It's ok. Oh and by the way, you say umm a lot." He laughed, and Gunther formed the top of the creation we made. _

_We patted each other on the back. "We did a good job!"_

"_Cece? Cece!" "CECE!"_

Huh? I looked up at Rocky who was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hi!"

"We said our Hi's ten minutes ago… What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" I answered as normal as possible, so it didn't seem TOO suspicious. "Okay, well, whatever! So wanna be my chemistry partner?" Rocky half yelled, as quirky as ever. "Sure! Why not?" I said laughing. Wow, did I spend all the class time thinking about that one moment in time? Out of all the things I could remember? Why was I thinking about that outrageous blonde jerk? Sure he was nice before, but unexpectedly he returned after a day of no school like a complete imbecile!

"Great!" My best friend heaved me out of the classroom, leaving me lugging on the floor, the soles of my heels making trails on the soft, woven carpet.

"Owww!" I verbalized, in pain. My ankles were itchy from all the dragging. I bent down, and scratched them.

"Oops! You were on the floor?" Rocky exclaimed, seemingly surprised. "No shit…" I said, groaning half of the time I said the statement.

"We're going to Crusty's for a snack, by the way. I'm extremely hungry!" Rocky told me, trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"Yeah, let's get a giant bandaid for my legs though!"

"Ok.. any-who… Let's go!" She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, happily. Why is she so giddy? Must be her cereal.

She trotted down the school steps, and pushed me in the back seat. Since we were 16, she acquired her driver's license. I feel stupid since i'm horrible at driving, like spongebob. It pisses me off.

She started driving, but not at normal speed. She went as fast as hell, and I was holding on to the head of the seat.

"WOAH! ROCKY SLOW DOWN!" I attempted to yell, but the speed was cracking my voice into bits.

"No way!" She should feel lucky that there aren't any police cars around at this moment… Strangely enough.

After what seemed like a life-time in the afterlife, she finally stopped by Crusty's. I had fortunately prayed to god that we wouldn't get in a car crash.

She slammed her car door open, and once again slammed it shut. She ran to the door and hugged Deuce, her current boyfriend. "Hiya!" she said, in the most awkward tone. Well, you must be thinking, Hey! Where's Dina? Well, she moved back to New Jersey with her mom and her mom's boyfriend nicknamed "The fist" since Ms. Garcia's husband divorced her. Yeah… You missed a lot. Pretty much Deuce's life went downhill until Rocky came. She healed him and I helped Deuce get the courage to ask Rocky out. Took a bunch of training. Any-who, back to the story, enough of my dazes.

"I missed you!" Deuce pulled out a sock puppet, which was almost identical to himself. It had his same old raggedy Crusty's apron that his Uncle gave him when he was 14. "Even little Deuce misses you!" He said, in a high-pitched voice sounding like Alvin the chipmunk.

"Aww! That is so adorable! Did Tinka make you that?"

"Well, duh! Who else would have sock puppet making material? Oh yeah… Gunther." Deuce said.

"I knew that… because Tinka made me one too!" Rocky exclaimed, pulling out a brunette sock puppet who looked fairly like her, except for the fact her shirt was different.

_Ugh… They said Come with us! It'll be fun they said! _I thought, fiddling with my un-manicured nails which looked like horse poop.

Right when I thought this couldn't get any better, 2 fraternal twins came bursting into the door unexpectedly.

"I am Gunther!"

"Und I am Tinka!"

"Und ve are…. ze hessenheffers!" Gunther and Tinka bawled out, stretching their lengthy arms diagonally.

Rocky and I rolled our eyes at their daily introduction, as I wheeled my seat to the counter where Deuce and Rocky were cuddling, making me feel like vomiting.

"How many times do we have to say it to make you stop? We already know who you guys are.." Deuce said, annoyed.

I have to say.. Tinka, Rocky and I have became incredibly close. Gunther, not so much. He still annoyed me from time to time but he didn't practice his days trying to kill me.

I guess it was sock puppet mania day, because the two twins pulled out a sock-puppet and did their intro in a puppet sort of way.

"I am Gunther!"

"Und I a-" Rocky cut them off, to my pleasure. "Dudes!"

They shrugged in real life and in fake, and stuffed their sock puppets in their disco ball glittery duffle-bags.

"What shall we do?" Gunther asked, in his still heavy accent that he hadn't lost as of yet. "I feel like trying something new! Like… That disgusting food that you serve to your customers that will most likely poison them!" He said, looking at the menu, eyeing it up and down. "Never mind. I think I will pass."

That's when I thought about the pizza. Hmm… Is he a fraidy cat? I asked Deuce for a triple pepperoni veggie pizza surprise, as he obliged.

I took the pizza and sat in the third chair of the table Gunther and Tinka were sitting at. I put the pizza in front of him.

"Uh, it's nice of you to give me this whatcha ma call it, but I told you I will pass."

I pushed the plate closer, and encouraged him. "Come on, don't be a scaredy cat! Try it! You won't be able to put it down." I pushed the plate closer, and he sighed. He lifted the Pizza close to his face, and stared at the pizza. He took a nibble, with the large possibility he thinks it'll kill him.

"More!" Rocky said, trying to reassure him that there is no poison.

"Please? For me?" I asked, using the puppy dog eyes on him. He rolled his eyes, and took a normal bite out of the pizza. He looked confused for a moment,

then he took an even larger bite. Then an even larger bite! He smashed the pizza into his face and devoured it like a carnivorous dinosaur!

I clapped and patted him on the back like I do with Rocky. "Fanks!" He told me, with his mouth still full.

"You're welcome! Well, we better go, it's getting dark out." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways, except for Gunther and Tinka of course, they joined our long walk to our apartments.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes you!" Rocky whispered, as Gunther and Tinka loaded into the apartment building.

"No he doesn't!" I roared, as Gunther and Tinka looked at me like i'm an idiot.

"Have toe fungus?" I tried to clear up, but failed greatly. Luckily they shrugged it off.

I entered the apartment building also, and dragged Rocky in. As we were at my floor and I was about to go into my apartment, Rocky dragged me out.

"Be polite! We're going to Gunther and Tinka's floor first." Rocky told me, making the top of my head fry off. "Fine." I said, obviously annoyed.

I pointed to the elevator, letting the two weirdos board on first. I entered the elevator next, and pulled Rocky in before the door closes and she gets cut in half.

I tapped my foot, waiting. The elevator door opened, and the two stepped out. Rocky was talking to Tinka, and I tugged on her elbow. "Why are you talking to Tinka now?"

"Because, we're visiting them." Before I could rage out, She dragged me by the hand out and into the apartment.

**A/N Ermm! Sorry it was a bit long hah. So yeah! That's all! R&R! Constructive Criticism would be nice :)! 143,GRR,RAWR,ILY,IRUFFU, AND I LOVE YA! All credit to TeenQueen661 for the pizza idea.. sorry i stole it from you AHAH X**


End file.
